Pulverizing apparatus, known as hammer mills, for crushing rocks, etcetera, are known, which use swinging hammers, pivotally mounted on a rotating axis within a casing. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,646,720. Typically, one or more hammers rotate rapidly about a central shaft. The rapidly rotating hammers strike and crush the rocks. The rocks are then screened to ensure crushing to the appropriate size. See also, U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,013,527; 1,721,821 and 2,169,684. These existing hammer mill rock pulverizers tend to jam frequently, particularly if traces of moisture are present, and are not useful for producing a continuous supply of pulverized rock of the proper consistency.
Current environmental concerns dictate that glass bottles be recycled rather than disposed of in land fills. For a number of reasons, including cost, it is preferable in many situations to crush the glass bottles into a fine sand, and use such sand for other purposes such as covering land fill. Such sand should be of uniform particle size to avoid hazards. Hence there is a need for a pulverizing apparatus which is well suited for crushing glass into a uniform sand.